1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a metal thin film using a reverse offset printing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Some methods for producing a thin film pattern utilizing a reverse offset printing method have been proposed (for example, Patent Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-58921 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1” and Patent Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-278845 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 2”)).
In the Patent Document 1, a method is proposed in which a desired resin thin film pattern is formed on a substrate by a reverse offset printing method using a cylindrical blanket comprising a cylindrical roll having a silicone resin formed thereon and using a letterpress having formed a desired pattern.
In the Patent Document 2, a method is proposed in which a desired conductive thin film pattern is formed on a substrate by a reverse offset printing method using an ink including conductive fine particles (having an average particle size of 50 nm or less) mixed into a water-soluble resin (polyethylene oxide).